


Boots & Boys

by happychopsticks, momothesweet



Series: Roleplays-turned-Fic [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Boys in Skirts, Bullying, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dysphoria, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M, Smoking, Smut, Trans Male Character, Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:51:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4485535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happychopsticks/pseuds/happychopsticks, https://archiveofourown.org/users/momothesweet/pseuds/momothesweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guilt, lust and sexual discovery fill a bathroom when Sousuke happens to corner Rin in a skirt.</p><p>TW: dysphoria, bullying that includes unintentional misgendering and name-calling</p><p><b>Please note:</b> This fic may have been uncomfortable to read for some. Please read the statement <a href="http://momothesweet.tumblr.com/post/157012490683/on-boots-boys">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boots & Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Roleplays between Jo and I get very involved sometimes.
> 
> I put it in the tags and the summary, but I'll make it clear _again_ (just to be overly thorough) that the beginning may be hard to read for some of you. I wrote Sousuke as a jackass :P he'll redeem himself, though. All will be well, I promise.
> 
> Enjoy ~

Sousuke quickly puts out the cigarette in the stall when he hears some administrator babbling outside the bathroom door. It's half open, and he can overhear some conversation that's irrelevant to him. Nevertheless, he listens anyway. The voice he hears is that of Rin, the one guy in his class he always picks on, along with almost everyone else. There’s something strange about Rin - he's not exactly a nerd or a shy kid to easily be picked on, it's just that he's so feminine. The name, his hair in a ponytail, his face that looks really soft if you touch it...

He almost gags when he thinks about Rin. He's not into guys. For as long as he's been in high school, he's been into girls. They're cute, they have boobs, what they have between their legs...he licks his lips just thinking about them.  
  
The bathroom door shuts, and he lingers in the stall, waiting for the right time to attack.

 

God forbid the vice principal see him about to enter the boy's bathroom in a skirt. Just his luck, he's spotted and almost cornered- until his eyes well up with every emotion he's been trying to quell for the entire day. The dysphoria that makes him feel off kilter has followed him all day, after having been told he couldn't take his class pictures unless he was in a "regulated uniform,” and as much as he wished to forget the whole thing he knows his mother would be sad without them. So he put on the skirt and he's avoided every eye that's so much as glanced in his direction.

He doesn't mind the skirt so much...in private. He feels wrong to wear it in public, feels like it's something that should be reserved for him and only those closest to him, like a boyfriend. As if he would have one before he got out of high school. The threat of tears has sent the vice principal scampering away, babbling apologies as he goes and Rin is relieved to find the bathroom empty when he walks in. He takes a deep breath to clear his head and turns on the faucet, soaking his hands before splashing cool water on his face.

 

Sousuke watches Rin at the sink through the little space the bathroom stall door gives him. Holy shit, Sousuke thinks, is that Rin...in a skirt? He's lying to himself when he thinks that he doesn't look good in it, but why is he wearing a skirt? Rin's not a girl...or does he just like being a girl like all the other bullies say? Maybe he is a girl, he smirks.  
  
Whatever the case, Sousuke is ready to deliver the best verbal punches. It's as if the opportunity fell right into his hands.  
  
Sousuke swings the door open, the slam resonating throughout the bathroom. He steps slowly towards Rin, a grin on his face that can't be trusted.  
  
"So...I guess it's true," he says, low and sharp. "You are a girl...Rin."

 

Rin almost jumps out of his skin at the sound of the door slamming open coupled with the sight of Yamazaki Sousuke moving in with that grin...this couldn't get any better, could it? He ignores the comment, choosing instead to go on the offensive rather than worry about defending himself to someone who probably will never understand. Once he gathers his bearings after being so startled, he says.  
  
"Oh, it's _you_. I thought it smelled like cigarettes and idiocy in here."  
  
He looks Sousuke up and down as if he's disappointed to find him in his field of vision and immediately regrets it when he realizes how fucking gorgeous he looks today. He knew Yamazaki was hot, but this is a new level...probably for picture day, he assumes. He didn't think Yamazaki would be the type to participate. Wearing the skirt, something that he'd rather reserve for more _private_ activities, has been keeping him in cycling states of horny and embarrassed. Sousuke's appearance, along with being alone with him in a room while wearing the skirt, has just flipped the horny switch up to a thousand and Rin wonders what he did wrong to deserve this.

 

Sousuke huffs off the insult, if he could consider it one. Rin always tries to stand up to him like this, but nine times out of ten it's nothing but a mere poke on the arm. So what if he smokes and if he rarely pays attention in class. He's not failing, and that's all he really cares about.  
  
The thing is, seeing Rin in this skirt...is seriously fucking with his head. He's absolutely, positively _not_ into guys. Rin is no exception to that, even if he does look cute and he can see how long his legs actually are, leading up to what he's assuming is a penis. No, he thinks. Even if he is a girl and in a skirt, he still wouldn't. It's _Rin_ he's thinking about.  
  
As he tries to suppress his sexual confusion, he takes another step forward. It sounds like a stomp in the almost-empty bathroom. He leans forward, his face inching closer towards Rin, taking a better look at him, oh so feminine and oh so easy to make fun of.  
  
"Is that what gets you off, Rin? Putting on a skirt and thinking you're a girl? You'd make a really pretty one, I bet..."  
  
He licks his lips, an attempt to scare him even more, but in reality there's something in the pit of his subconscious that's actually turning him on.

 

Sousuke's step causes Rin to back up, his heart rate spiking with fear-laced arousal. Sousuke is almost dead on with his instigation- Rin does get off to wearing a skirt, but only because the taboo of being a boy in what's widely considered female clothing is stimulating to him. Hearing someone, hearing _Yamazaki_ in that deep voice call him out on one of his sexual fetishes sends heat rushing to his pussy. Hearing himself be called pretty sends his head reeling and makes him want to bare all for Sousuke, as much as he despises him.  
  
"F-fuck off." He stammers out, a blush coating his cheeks. "I'm not a girl." He says, backing himself into a wall and trying not to think about the sight of Sousuke's tongue, wondering what it would feel like against his own.

 

He lets out a laugh, his grin even wider and his eyes gleaming with even more desire to torment him. There's something about pushing Rin's buttons, getting him worked up that sends a rush to his ego. It's likely more so to mask the growing confusion that is his sexual orientation, but it's not like he knows that.  
  
He takes a few more steps towards him, getting uncomfortably close to his face and getting his boot right next to one of his ankles.  
  
"Ohh, poor little Rin," he taunts, giving him a little pout. "Is she scared of big mean Sousuke looking up her skirt?"

 

Sousuke's proximity is clouding his mind. He doesn't think he's ever been so close to someone he's been this attracted to, let alone someone who was saying things like _that_. As turned on as he is, he's still pissed off by the teasing. He knows Sousuke isn't aware of the full details of what he has under his skirt and thus he knows Sousuke isn't misgendering him to hurt, only to tease. It still bites, though, and he tries to bite back.  
  
He grabs Sousuke by the collar and gets up in his face, ignoring the redness that colors his own cheeks.  
  
"Don't fucking call me a girl again."  
  
He lets go, goes to step back out of Sousuke's face, and he means to say something smart about how Sousuke's probably dreamed of him in a skirt every night at the rate he teases him about looking like a girl, but he trips over Sousuke's boot and stumbles backwards, landing on his ass in the corner with a whispered expletive.

 

The pull is an unexpected move, and seeing him blush has him even more confused. Is Rin...really into this? Does it really turn him on to be in a skirt and to touch himself because of how open it feels and how sexy it makes him?  
  
Fuck, he thinks. He didn't just think of him as sexy.  
  
But seeing him in the corner like that, vulnerable and obviously scared and threatened (and, perhaps, aroused in some way) by his presence, sends waves to his cock, and he's clearly interested in exploring this more with Rin.  
  
"Look at you," he says, stomping forward again, his boot getting right between Rin's legs and dangerously close to the hem of the skirt. Rin's legs open like this is practically begging for an opportunity, Sousuke thinks. "Scared little girl, little baby, you. I bet you're so fucking turned on by wearing this you've gotten your panties soaked."  
  
With the tip of his boot, he flips the front of the skirt up to expose him, and while he was planning on calling Rin a "she" a few more times, he freezes dead in his tracks and in his words, trying to process what he's just uncovered.

 

Sousuke's expression as he steps forward is one that Rin can't quite place. It's almost as if he's turned on too, he looks like he's enjoying this way too much. He looks down at Rin in a way that makes him feel like he's being studied, being carefully observed before he's played with. It sends warm shivers down his spine.

Then there's a boot between his thighs and he's breathing heavily, trying with all his might not to show how much he wants to turn to a puddle under Sousuke's form leering over him. His words strike Rin in a way that he thinks people probably mean when they mention being 'talked out of their clothes,' even despite the fact that Sousuke still hasn't heeded his aggressive request.

He lets his legs fall open a little wider without thinking and before he knows it, Sousuke has followed through and looked up his skirt. The look on his face fills Rin with smugness, glad to finally have caught him off guard. It gives him enough willpower to fight the urge to close his legs and hide himself.  
  
"That's a pussy, Yamazaki. Ever seen one before?" He allows himself to feel prideful for a moment before he thinks he should probably add somewhat of an explanation. The blush returns. "I'm a boy, though... I'm trans, okay?"

 

At this point of bewilderment and arousal and hidden hysteria, Rin could be a unicorn and it wouldn't matter...because he doesn't have a dick between his legs. Whatever this means- trans, as he repeats it in his head and trying to remember where he's heard the term, he's got him literally cornered. The biggest incentive to keep on picking his brain for sport has appeared before him, too. It's that he's got a pussy.  
  
"You bet your ass I've seen one before," Sousuke says, alternating his gaze between Rin's eyes and what’s between his legs. That's not a lie, though - he has had one other encounter, although it ended with coming too quickly and a slap in the face. Whatever.  
  
After his remark, he grabs at his crotch, feeling his semi hard on and directing it in Rin's face. He’s doing his best to deny that Rin is responsible for his oncoming erection, and tries to shove the thought away by picking on him further.

"But I bet you've never seen one of these, though. Ever felt a cock inside of you, Rin? Hell, do you even know what a tongue feels like inside of you?"  
  
With his other hand, he holds out two fingers and puts them on either side of his lips, sticking his tongue out and crudely licking at nothing, moaning as he does so.  
  
"Aww...poor Rin's never been fucked before..."

 

He's still enjoying the look on Sousuke's face until he visibly seems to get his head back on his shoulders. The blush that had colored his face before is nothing compared to the redness that spreads down his neck to his chest upon hearing Sousuke's words. He's right again, of course, but Rin doesn't want him to feel that satisfaction. He closes his thighs together and backs into the wall, embarrassed.  
  
"Shut the fuck up. Of course I have."  
  
Sousuke's looking at him like he's a toy again and seeing him palm at his cock sends a fresh wave of arousal through Rin. The image that Sousuke presents is a crude one but it turns him on nonetheless to watch his tongue and imagine that those fingers are his pussy.

 

"Sure you have," he challenges, biting his lip. Sousuke might not be the brightest, but he can spot a blatant lie when he hears one, especially when it's about sex.  
  
He gets down on his knees, deciding to have a little more fun with Rin in spite of not completely understanding what it means to be trans. He crawls forward, and gets his hands on his bare legs, creeping up his skin to roughly grab at his knees and forcefully spread his legs open, eyes trying to focus on Rin's to add to the tension so thick one can taste it.  
  
"So you know what it's like, then, having fingers sliding in and out of your pussy, a tongue sucking at your clit while those fingers curl and you can't help but scream."  
  
He continues to come forward, hands traveling down Rin's inner thighs and pressing them to keep his legs open. His mouth keeps running, letting Rin hear every bit of nastiness he's spitting at him.  
  
"Yeah, that's right, scream. Screaming for a cock inside your pussy so fucking wet from coming once already. You know what that's like, right?"  
  
He spreads his own knees and pretends to thrust at him. "Someone...someone fucking- you- like- this-?"  
  
He's getting harder with each sentence he comes up with, and a growing part of him wants to relieve his boner by doing those exact things he's saying to Rin...with Rin.

 

Rin whimpers.  
  
Soft and high and embarrassingly whiny at the tip of his throat that escapes through his teeth biting down on his bottom lip.  
  
He doesn't mean to. He's never made that sound before but he can't help it, nor can he help the way his hips slowly rock forward for a long second or two with every addition to Sousuke's monologue. The way his pussy pulsates with the need to be touched, to be filled and played with. The way his back arches slightly with each roll of his hips. The way he studies the lust that fills Sousuke's teal eyes, eyes that seem to have the ability to see into his mind. The way those hands on his thighs are causing his breath to hitch in his throat even before they've shown any sign of moving towards where he needs them the most. The way that the strength in those hands that Sousuke uses to spread him wide fills his mind with hundreds, thousands of scenarios and opportunities to put to good use. No one's ever spoken to him like this- he'd never imagined that it would get him _this_ soaking wet.  
  
He watches Sousuke's hips move and he wants to move his own hips, too. He wants to meet those thrusts and feel that growing bulge in Sousuke's pants that he can't help but blatantly stare at and wonder about. His hands clench at his sides where they rest on the tile floor, his legs falling passive to Sousuke's will, and his chest rises and falls with each heavy breath. He swears he can taste himself in the air. He whispers full of desire and painful need.  
  
" _Sousuke_...."

 

Hearing Rin say his name in such a different context is a trip; it's a trip he doesn't want to snap out of, one he wants to get lost in for a very long time regardless of where it goes and what he'll discover.  
  
When Sousuke notices him relax and submit to his words and actions, he moves a hand to get right over his underwear, moving slowly and cautiously to get a feel for him. The other rests more comfortably on his thigh, rubbing him slowly up and down. Perhaps Rin was lying about his pussy and maybe his dick was just tucked in really well and nobody can notice it. He could make fun of that, too.  
  
He's dead fucking wrong.  
  
"So I did get you soaking," Sousuke says, quickly hiding his still-present disbelief that Rin really _does_ have a pussy. "Admit it, Rin. You want me. You want my me to rip your virginity right out of your pussy. And I can fucking do it, all right. I can stick my tongue in you till you beg for my cock. And then I can fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk out of this bathroom straight. Tell me, Rin. Fucking tell me you want me."

 

Rin doesn't think before he acts. He can't. His hips grind into Sousuke's hand and he gasps softly, feeling the sensation of just barely being touched by someone else. His hand finds Sousuke's other where it slides up his thigh and he holds tight to his wrist, as if needing an anchor in Sousuke to know that he won't drift off into another world.  
  
Those words again, that way that he can see through Rin, the way he can tell what he's thinking, what he wants- it breaks him so perfectly.  
  
He almost sobs with how much he wants Sousuke, how much he needs him. 

"Please-" his other hand reaches for Sousuke, holding tight to the shoulder of his shirt and dragging him as close as possible. " _Please_ fuck me. Show me what it's like- show me what you're like. I want you more than I think I've wanted anything before, Sousuke. Make me yours. Make my legs shake as I stumble out of here belonging to you. _Fuck me_."

 

Rin's begging almost leaves him on the floor gasping for breath, as if his words suddenly dragged him down deep into the ocean and he's just been let up to the surface. He doesn't know how he's been keeping his composure, because the two know very well that they want to fuck each other's brains out, maybe more so on Sousuke's end, but based on what he's just heard, Rin wants it just as bad, if not more. Sousuke responds with only a single word, breathy, deep, just brushing over Rin's lips.  
  
"Gladly."  
  
He goes right to work, getting Rin's underwear off and getting a glimpse of his bare pussy. It's fucking gorgeous, he thinks, so wet and so ready to be touched. He lifts Rin's legs slightly so that they drape over his shoulders, at an angle low enough so his ass is just a few inches off the dirty bathroom floor. Once he gets Rin in position, he puts a thumb on his clit and rubs in slow circles, and starts to drag his tongue up and down his pussy to taste just how wet he's gotten.

 

A too-loud moan is pulled out of him before he clamps a hand over his mouth. Fuck. This feels _so good_. He's arching slowly into Sousuke's mouth, uncontrollably. He's never been this sensitive while playing with himself, never had such a strong reaction. The sensation of someone else on him, someone else directing his pleasure, stimulating what feels like his every nerve, it's so much better than he'd thought.  He doesn't know where Sousuke's tongue will move next or which way it will slide or what it will touch and that multiplies the sensation tenfold. What normally would take him several minutes to build up has already wound its way deep in his abdomen, he's getting closer faster than he knew he could.

High whines leave him, muffled by the hand over his mouth while he grips at the material of his skirt in his other hand, dragging it up his waist inch by inch in his sudden frenzy. He opens his eyes, unsure of when he shut them, and looks down to see Sousuke buried in his pussy. The sight causes him to swear into his palm, dropping his head onto the floor beneath him with enthusiastic rolls of his hips.

 

Watching Rin losing it over just a few licks and flicks of his pussy makes Sousuke work faster. The fact that he's lifting up the skirt and trying to keep his noise down are added bonuses. Sousuke's tongue is aimless, making its way wherever it can feel where it's wet, and he suddenly focuses on getting it inside.

He takes his thumb off his clit and holds onto his thighs. His eyes pierce through Rin's as he licks once more, up and down, and then slowly licking his way inside his pussy. He flicks his tongue, in and out, eating him with the intent of getting him to beg for more. His tongue occasionally takes short stops to lick his clit, moaning with delight as he licks and sucks him and gets his entire mouth over his pussy.  
  
As he's eating Rin out, Sousuke's cock throbs in his pants, practically begging to be released and release.

 

Rin's legs are shaking where they hang over Sousuke's shoulders. He has no idea what possessed Sousuke to change tactics so determinedly but it's driving him out of his mind. He's full and stretched one second and then he's empty while his clit is played with, and yet he's so close to the edge.

But Sousuke isn't doing this like Rin does when he's alone.

Sousuke isn't barreling towards his orgasm full throttle, he's playing, drawing it out, and Rin _needs_ to come. He's begging before he even realizes what he's doing, his pleas of Sousuke's name covered by his hand while he tries to find that one twist or flick of Sousuke's tongue that will send him over the edge.

 

Sousuke dips his tongue deeper into Rin, feeling how slick it is inside, trying to find that sweet spot everyone always talks about. He holds onto his legs tighter once he feels them shake. The sensation against his shoulders is one he'll cherish for a while.  
  
As he watches Rin writhe underneath him, he considers an array of options as to how to get him to come. He probably doesn't have to tell Rin to; it's his first time and at this rate he's going to fill his mouth, anyway. But how will he do it?  
  
It takes him a few moments and deeper licks inside Rin's pussy to go with his fingers again. He presses two fingers over his clit, rubbing vigorously as he continues to fuck him deep with his tongue, moaning and moaning and waiting for his orgasm to arrive with a crash.

 

He screams.

Every sensation at once sends him flying over the edge and he comes with a high arch in his back, his heels digging into Sousuke's back as his hand leaves his mouth to dig into Sousuke's hair and hold him right where he fucking is because it feels too fucking good for him to stop. His scream tapers off into a series of moans that echo through the empty bathroom until he relaxes, collapsing back onto the floor with gasps that he can feel through his entire body with every shiver of aftershock that courses through him. He relaxes the hand in Sousuke's hair as an afterthought, his eyes shut and his mouth just open enough to let him catch his breath, an expression of peaceful bliss on his face.

 

Sousuke is only halfway done with Rin and he's already beyond satisfied with how he's reacting. The pulls on his hair and the pressure on his back leaves him grunting when Rin comes, tongue still willfully inside him, lapping up what he can. Tasting him is like a dream. He watches Rin ride out his orgasm, a sight so _fucking_ beautiful he can't even admit to himself that it's the best thing he's ever watched in his life.  
  
Once Rin relaxes, Sousuke takes his tongue out and gets his hands on Rin's hips, and with brute strength and a hormonal rush to help, he lifts him up off the floor and onto the bathroom counter. He pushes him back against the wall between two mirrors, keeping his legs spread wide and hanging off the edge.  
  
"I'm not done with you yet," Sousuke groans, undoing his belt and dropping his pants and underwear. He holds his cock in his hand, thick, pulsing, rock fucking hard as he strokes it slowly, letting it come closer to Rin's pussy, brushing the tip just over it. He uses his other hand to pull Rin forward by his shirt collar. His voice his dark and needy when he speaks in his ear.  
  
"Do you feel that? If you thought coming by my tongue was amazing, just fucking wait how it feels to _really_ be fucked."

 

Rin feels himself wake up a little when Sousuke lifts him onto the counter, the act of brute strength combined with him taking his place between Rin's legs as if he belongs there and the promise of more to come sends a new wave of wetness to Rin's pussy. He moans softly, watching Sousuke stroke his cock and tease his pussy with it. He's a bit surprised when Sousuke pulls him forward, his mind still in a puddle from that last orgasm, but his hands immediately find their way in gripping onto Sousuke's shirt, needing the closeness while his entire body shivers over Sousuke's voice in his ear. He's ready and willing and he needs it so bad.

He looks down again at his words and suddenly realizes that Sousuke is _huge_. There's no way that will fit inside him; he's going to break. The grip he has on Sousuke's shirt becomes one of nervousness.  
  
"S-Sousuke-"

 

"Shh," he snickers, "don't be shy. It likes you."  
  
He keeps his grip on him when he pushes his cock in with a loud moan in Rin's ear. The feel of Rin's pussy around his cock is even better than with his tongue. He moves to hold onto his hips, skirt still flipped up to have his bottom half exposed. So fucking sexy, he thinks more openly now.  
  
He gets his cock in halfway before pulling almost all the way out, then pushes back in slowly, further till he gets his entire length inside. Sousuke lets his cock stay inside Rin for a moment, letting him feel just how filled he is, how deep it can go, how broken he'll feel once he's done with him.

 

Rin's mouth falls open on a short gasp as Sousuke presses into him, thinking he's filled him completely when he pulls out. Until he pushes back into him and _this_ , Rin realizes with another hitched breath, is all of Sousuke. He didn't break, somehow, and he's filled to Sousuke's base. All he feels is fullness and a stretch that he's never felt before. His head falls forward against Sousuke's shoulder with a quiet moan, his fingers clenching and unclenching in his shirt while he gets used to the feeling. He wonders how he will be able walk after this.  
  
"Sooouusuukeee~"

This time the name falls from his lips in a sigh, one of mindless arousal and need.

 

"That's it," he says, pulling out halfway and pushing back in. The more he hears his name like this, the more he looks forward to fucking him harder. "Say my name like you mean it."  
  
He starts moving, slowly but surely thrusting into Rin to get him warmed up. There's something borderline romantic about how Rin is holding him, his head on his shoulder and whining his name like that. But he ignores it, holding him tighter by the hips as he fucks him a little faster, feeling his skin slap with Rin's with every push of his cock inside.  
  
"Ahh," he moans, quieter but still lustful and low. "Your pussy feels so good, Rin. So fucking good."

 

Rin whines into his chest, enjoying the feeling of being fucked even more than he'd expected to. He's melting with it. He can feel arousal taking over his brain. The feeling is a new one- he's never put anything inside of himself other than fingers, but if he was unsure about this before then he's definitely sold on it now.  
  
Hearing Sousuke encourage him along with what sounds like a command pulls another unexpected sound from him, having never thought of obeying anyone during sex before and not realizing how much it turned him on, how much he enjoyed hearing the expectation of his obedience in Sousuke's voice.

" _Sousuke_ ," he moans breathily with one particularly deep thrust.  
  
His need for closeness hasn't abated and he keeps himself hidden up against Sousuke's chest as much as he can, unsure what sparked this desire in him after that first orgasm. He moans deep in his throat at the compliments he's given and a thought comes to him. His hands release the shirt and slide up Sousuke's chest to either side of his neck and he brings his lips up to Sousuke's ear and mutters breathily between thrusts.  
  
"Sousuke...Sou~ call me pretty again...please?"

 

Come to think of it, Rin never deserved half (or...all, really) the bullshit Sousuke dealt to him. Maybe it was the crowd that sucked him in. Or some not-so-great home life. Or the fact that he's still not comprehending what this means when it comes to who's he sexually attracted to. The more he feels this closeness to Rin, the more he regrets making fun of him and practically misgendering him the whole time he’s fought him. He can at least start to make it up to him by fulfilling his request. He won't be lying when he does it, too.  
  
"You're pretty," Sousuke says in his ear as he continues to thrust deep into him. "You're so fucking pretty, baby. I can't take my eyes off of you."  
  
Something sparks in him to move his lips down a little to Rin's neck. He drags them along, and starts to kiss his neck, sucking his skin to start to leave multiple marks on the side. As he does this, he thrusts faster, wanting so badly now to give Rin what he begged for.

 

There's a subtle change in Sousuke's demeanor, he thinks, one that pulls him even closer to his breaking point. If those words hadn't done so already- he shivers as they're spoken into his ear and whines into Sousuke's neck, his hips reflexively rocking to meet his thrusts.  
  
He thinks maybe Sousuke isn't as bad as he thought (and if he had the mind to, he would laugh at having this thought while being fucked by him), that maybe Sousuke was playing into a role that wasn't quite true to the original.  
  
Then there are lips on his neck and he forgets that train of thought, instead moaning loudly and dropping his head back a fraction to give Sousuke all the access he wants. The tenderness strikes him deeper than arousal but he doesn't have time to dwell on it before he's gasping and moaning with the new pace.  
  
"Fuck-" he whines, holding tight to where Sousuke's neck meets his shoulders. His eyes squeeze shut and his mouth falls open on another gasp before it escalates into a series of keening moans of Sousuke's name.

 

With his lips on his neck, making all the marks he wants on him, he nearly forgets that he practically bullied him into the ground and he somehow convinced Rin to have sex with him. Everything is still a giant fucking mess in his head, but he isn't able to clean it up now when he has to uphold what he told Rin.  
  
Sousuke goes even faster, fucking him deeper and trying to find that spot once more so he can hear and feel Rin come again. He's already had the pleasure of making him come once, and he thinks it's selfish of him to make him have another. Or is it? Rin isn't the only one enjoying the ride.  
  
He fucks Rin as hard as he can, starting to use his teeth at his neck as his cock pounds into him with all the energy and need for Rin to release again, and for Sousuke himself to have his own orgasm.

 

Rin can't focus on one thing. His head scrambles for thought while the teeth on his neck and the pounding of Sousuke's cock into him drive every thought to the background. He bites down on his lip with a needy sound and his hips try to meet Sousuke's from where he's supported on the counter. One particular thrust that he meets enthusiastically seems to change the angle that Sousuke fucks into him and suddenly he's hitting something inside Rin with every thrust. His lip falls from his teeth and his mouth drops on a silent shout, his legs wrapping tightly around Sousuke. He starts calling his name, needy, gasping, over and over again like a mantra, begging for him to keep going to keep fucking him _right there,_ please don't stop, fuck, please.  
  
One, two, three more thrusts and he breaks.  
  
With the loudest gasp yet and reverent shout of Sousuke's name ripped from his chest, one that echoes at a concerning volume through the empty bathroom, he comes. Continuing his desperate moaning and whimpering, his back tenses in an arch between his hips rolling slowly and desperately to meet what thrusts they can, his legs relaxing and tensing where they hold onto him. His head falls back and one hand slides into Sousuke's hair, pulling hard as he digs the nails of the other deep into his shoulder.

 

The second time is even better.  
  
Sousuke feels Rin come and he can't help but moan when he does so. His name never sounded so fucking sweet. With Rin wrapping his legs around him, and his hands digging into his hair and shoulder, he only needed one more thrust to come inside him, loudly whining his name in his ear.  
  
"Rin, Rin- _fuck_ , Rin-"  
  
He alternates moaning with biting at Rin's shoulder, keeping himself from being any louder than they already are. Sousuke lets go of his hips and wraps his arms around him, letting himself release until Rin's pussy overflows and the sounds they make when he gives Rin several farewell thrusts would be beyond obscene to a bystander's ear. He catches his breath, unconsciously repeating Rin's name when he does.  
  
Truth be told, Sousuke could hold Rin like this for a while. Not that he'll admit it, but he likes the feel of Rin in his arms; there's something comforting, something uncanny about it.  
  
And yet, he reluctantly pulls out, splattering a little bit of both their releases on Rin's skirt. That was unintentional.  
  
After cleaning himself up with a paper towel and throwing a few to Rin to do the same (a kindness he doesn’t realize is one until much later), he pulls up the bottom half of his clothes and lights a cigarette, taking a long drag before speaking to him.  
  
"So...you're a boy...but you've got a pussy," he sort of asks, looking away from him. Now that everything is all said and done, it's time that he finally tries to understand him.

 

Watching Sousuke, of all people, come inside of him fills a small void in him that he can't explain, but he embraces it. He curls into himself a bit when he feels his release filling him up even more, letting out soft sounds of satisfaction, the mindless daze of his orgasm catching up to him. A touch of pink lights on his cheeks when he hears Sousuke repeating his name as he's held tightly in his arms. He tries not to think too hard about it or about how he thinks he could fall asleep in his arms, how surprisingly safe he feels wrapped up in them.  
  
He definitely tries not to think about how hot it is that they might've just ruined his skirt, as well.  
  
He takes the paper towels with a quiet and mildly bewildered thanks before cleaning up what he can of himself and his skirt before readjusting it so he's covered again. He has no idea where his panties are. A tiny part of him hopes Sousuke finds and keeps them.  
  
Watching Sousuke light up almost causes him to roll his eyes but he manages to refrain when he hears the half question.  
  
"Uh...yeah. Because I was born with this they told me I was a girl but...I'm not. I've never felt like a girl. I'm a boy, I just...was born with the wrong equipment. By society's standards, at least."

 

"Huh," he replies, blowing out smoke away from Rin. It's not as complicated as he initially thought, and though he has more questions to ask (particularly about Rin's chest area, a part he regretfully ignored throughout this whole situation), he decides not to say anything else. He prematurely puts out his cigarette and walks over to pick up the panties he threw off to the side, and he doesn't exactly care if Rin sees him shoving them down his pocket. In fact, he hopes that he does.  
  
Sousuke stands back up and stretches, then turns to him with a smirk on his face. Fingers trail Rin's neck, poking at all the places he left little bruises and bite marks.  
  
"You're mine now, Rin. I hope you know that."  
  
He's not quite sure what he means when he says that, but it's said and he doesn't know what Rin will think.

 

That seemed too easy, he thinks. He supposed the questions will come later but he's caught off guard with how easily Sousuke accepts this. Though as he moves on Rin's filled with a smug sort of pride when he realizes what Sousuke has shuffled into his pocket. He's glad the cigarette is gone, too. As hot as it is to watch Sousuke smoke, he'd really rather not experience it firsthand. Especially when...well.  
  
He shudders at Sousuke's prodding, the light touches sending goosebumps up his arms.  
  
"Likewise," he grins. His hand meets Sousuke's at his neck and travels up his arm until he has the collar of his shirt again and he pulls him in close.  
  
"However...we still haven't had our first kiss yet."

 

He grins back, the thought of feeling Rin's lips against his is a warming one. It’ll be something he knows that will change the relationship between the two of them. But...  
  
But something doesn't feel right. In a matter of one encounter, Sousuke goes from calling him names to _actually_ calling his name during sex. It's so quick and so overwhelming. Just trying to understand the fact that Rin is a transgender boy is enough to make his head spin.  
  
Sousuke would love to kiss him. He would love to hold him close again with his arms around him and feel what his mouth feels like, so much so that he leans in to close the distance by about a millimeter.  
  
And yet, he pulls away.  
  
He turns his head away from him, attempting to hide his blush, embarrassed and nervous. He coughs, trying to quickly come up with some reason why he’s not going to do it.  
  
"I fucked you in a dirty bathroom and now you want a kiss?" he huffs half-heartedly. His next statement, however, is much more sincere, and a little more quiet. "How about I take you out first before we do that kind of shit. I taste like cigarettes, anyway."  
  
He shakes off any last thoughts about the feeling, and steps forward to smooth out Rin's skirt, then help him slide off the counter. "Can you walk?"

 

Of course he wants a kiss after that, he thinks. He had so expected to get one, too, until Sousuke inexplicably catches nerves and backs away from him. He's a little concerned about Sousuke's sudden change in behavior, though he should've expected it- that is, until he suggests... _a date_?  
  
Rin allows himself to be ushered off the counter though his mind is miles from whether or not he can walk- he doesn't even hear the question.  
  
"Take me out...?" He asks. He's ashamed to admit that he hadn't even thought that far, but...now that he has...he really wants this.

 

He grunts, looking away from him again and letting go of whatever body parts he held onto to help him off the counter. Rin can figure out if he can walk or not soon enough.  
  
"Yeah, did I fucking stutter?" Sousuke says, a bit defensive. Sure, he could have just agreed, but he's not going to let up that easily. Asking someone out is already a daunting task, anyway. He's lucky he spit that suggestion out.  
  
"Whatever. Just. You don't have to if you don't want to. Fuck if I care."

 

This Sousuke is one he's never seen before. Is that...nervousness? Defensiveness? Sousuke is nervous around him after he just fucked him into a puddle??  
  
"No- no! I want to. I-"  
  
He rushes to get close to him again, to get Sousuke's hands on him again. He takes a quick step towards him and finds his leg unsupportive. Perfect. He stumbles into him, holding tightly to his arms for balance and taking a deep cleansing breath. He doesn't let go of his arms but he doesn't meet his eyes either.  
  
"I want to. I'm glad you asked."

 

Well. That answered his question.  
  
He flinches when Rin holds onto him, and he's glad he can't see how red he's turning. He takes his free arm and helps Rin stand properly, carefully finding his balance and helping him stand on his own. He could let go of his shoulders now and keep up the defense, but he also doesn't want Rin falling over again. Yes he does, if it's going to be on him, but he's not going to risk it. Although he's said so much in the time they've been in there, he's finally reached a point where he's unsure of what to say.  
  
"Okay," he says. A stupid way to respond, but it's something. "Now...fuck off."  
  
No, too harsh. Fuck.  
  
"I'll find you around school or something when you're alone. We can...do whatever you like. I don't know."  
  
Better. Maybe.

 

The awkward lilt to Sousuke's words and the way his hands still haven't left Rin's shoulders cause him to grin. He's enjoying this obviously flustered side of Sousuke (as flustered as Sousuke can get, which is not much) and he hopes it doesn't show too much. He'd like to see more of that tiny remaining blush in the future.  
  
"Okay." He says. "I eat lunch behind the club room building. Nobody goes back there."  
  
He wants to kiss him. But he won't. He lets go of his hold and backs away just a few steps, as if there's something he's missing before he leaves. He looks down at his skirt again, making sure he's all in place, and then meets Sousuke's eyes.  
  
"I'll...see you around," he says with a grin, and he makes it all the way out the door and around the corner without stumbling.

 

Sousuke sighs deeply from relief and a little bit of shock after what he's just experienced. He hops on top of the counter, taking the spot Rin was just in a few minutes ago. Rin's cute, he thinks. He's really cute.  
  
He leans back, tapping his head on the tile wall, but finds that it stings because of how much Rin tugged his hair. Guess he left his mark, too.  
  
He digs in his pocket, grinning to himself when he feels Rin's panties again, and finds another cigarette. He puts it to his mouth and gets the lighter close, but stops himself just before he lights it.  
  
_Fuck._  
  
Upon putting the lighter back in his pocket, he looks for any other cigarettes taking up space in there. He finds two more.  
  
Sousuke hops off the counter, tosses the cigarettes in the trash, not caring if anyone will find them, and heads out the door.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> we were very dead by the time we finished this
> 
> UPDATE 9.13.15 - WE HAVE A SEQUEL!  
> Please make your way [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4692752) to find out whether or not Sousuke finally has the guts to kiss Rin! So exciting, I know :)
> 
> Thanks for all the love!


End file.
